


Warmth and Sunshine

by thrushrut



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, he sleep lmao, morgana is there but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrushrut/pseuds/thrushrut
Summary: They’re so warm, everything was just too warm, it was a beautiful agony that he soaked up eagerly.





	Warmth and Sunshine

It’s only when the warmth reaches a certain intensity that Yusuke rises. There are no twisting limbs and bodily contortions, instead it’s a deep breath, toes curling and lashes fluttering open to see soft little dust specks drifting through the muggy air. Here in this space they look more like forest sprites dancing on sunbeams, it paints a vivid picture of gentle woodlands that Yusuke would attempt to explore more if something at his left didn’t shift.

 

But it had, and he is reminded why it was so nearly unbearably warm to begin with. Ryuji is like an octopus, every available inch of him has seared itself into his side and sprawled over him, limbs like tentacles hellbent on leaching and providing as much heat as possible. He’s still fast asleep, giving Yusuke a wonderful private view of the blonde at peace. It’s a sight he catches often, being the one to rise the earlier, yet he finds he can never tire from taking it in. Ryuji’s brows are high, the curves of his face soft and lax as he snores quietly, head resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

 

If he could sum up the normally hyper youth in one word, Yusuke thinks he might choose ‘explosive,’ like fireworks. Fiery and bright in ways that steal one's breath from their very lungs, awed and eager for more, that was Ryuji. A firework that had been set off in the artist’s heart, pressing an everlasting image in there. He adored him, he craved him, if Yusuke could be so bold, he ought to admit that he could be obsessed with him.

 

There is another source of movement to his right and ah, yes, the other sweet obsession he so dearly loved ensnares his attention.

 

Akira had slunk into his life like an alley cat, quiet and watchful yet growing loud and needy with every bit of attention Yusuke had given him. He briefly thinks back to how he became a phantom thief, the pain and turmoil that threatened to burn his entire body to ash. Yet, with swift and powerfully assured words, Akira and saved him. The stray cat had become a tiger, fierce and feral and ready to protect and support Yusuke even if he’d been far less than kind in return.

 

It had been the first time, the ball pushed into motion that both Akira and Ryuji had just kept hitting until it hit Yusuke like a speeding car. He takes his time now to study his other boyfriends prone form, the way Akira’s brows are slightly drawn, tongue peeking out ever so slightly from parted lips. Honestly it was still a surprise that Akira’s original persona and outfit didn’t resemble a cat in any shape or form. Regardless it’s unbearably cute, if Morgana was a human in cats fur, then he would just have to assume maybe Akira was secretly a cat in human skin.

 

The thought was perhaps a bit on the stranger side, yet Yusuke sees no reason to dismiss it. Instead he rolls his head forward to look up at the little stars on the ceiling, Akira’s ceiling in his attic bedroom. This was where they spend most nights, wrapped up in one another’s arms on the new bed Akira had gotten just for the three of them. He’d never tell the raven, but Yusuke had felt a bed as big as theirs was a bit of a waste of money, considering how they always ended up glued together. 

 

Yet as he spies Morgana snoozing soundly on his own pillow, he’s perhaps more inclined to retract that thought. 

 

The warm is approaching dangerous heights, yet all the energy that should be in him to move has been zapped straight from his bones. It was summer, just the very start of their vacation, and there was nowhere to be. No palace’s called their names, no mementos requests brought to their attention, there’s just peace and quiet and the faint smell of coffee from downstairs. That did sound good, something dark for Yusuke, something nutty for Akira, and a fruit tea for Ryuji, who hated coffee with a startling intensity.

 

He knew Boss would be downstairs, only needing to hear their footsteps to know just what kinds of tin’s to pull out for Akira to brew. Of course, he knew Boss had to know of their relationship, there was no escaping the blatant displays of adoration and affection the trio gave one another. Idly Yusuke wonders if he’s disgusted with them, the thought is dispelled with a quick shake of his head. No, Boss wouldn’t really care, he didn’t seem to, and if Yusuke was being honest, he thought he’d seen a small smile of approval once or twice in passing.

 

Something soft and wet presses itself against his jaw without warning, effectively startling Yusuke out of his thoughts to see Ryuji grinning roguishly at him. “Did you just lick me?” he finds his voice is still rough with sleep and can’t help a grin at the shiver that travels up the blondes spine in hearing it. “You were all spaced out and stuff,” Ryuji shoots back, his own voice quiet and scratchy, “I couldn’t give you a proper kiss with you shakin your head like a wet dog.”

 

That earns a soft apologetic chuckle from Yusuke and before he can properly apologize he’s graced with a pair of lips on his own. They’re so warm, everything was just too warm, it was a beautiful agony that he soaked up eagerly. Another set of lips press against Yusuke’s cheek before nipping slightly in reprimand. Slate and brown eyes regard the sleepy agitated face of Akira, his hair pushed in wild directions and his tongue resuming its slightly peeking position from his lips. 

 

They’re judged silently while their joker gathers his wits, finally, after several moments of centering himself, he grouses just loud enough for them to hear. “You two are loud and you move too much,” the statement just makes his lovers laugh, both of them pulling Akira more in the middle to smother him with kisses. There’s a hiss, and neither Ryuji or Yusuke is sure just who it comes from. Yusuke presses one hard kiss to both his boyfriend’s lips and murmurs the three words he knew he could never say enough “I love you.” They become a tighter tangle of limbs, Yusuke thinks his skin might be on fire in the most pleasurable way as his words are returned with more love and devotion than he thought he could ever receive in four life times. 

  
Ryuji cards his hands through silky blue and curly black locks, Akira settles for sleepy kisses along jaws and throats. And Yusuke holds them tightly, so tightly, and finds an inner peace he had never known before, letting it lull him back into a light sleep in the early morning light. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really adore this ot3 but im a multishipping mess so if i write more p5 fics expect a wild ride outta me. 
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable! I love writing soft and fluffy things and i def have more planned for these three as well
> 
> if you wanna drop by and chit chat or leave me prompts,i have a twitter and tumblr below 
> 
> [tumblr](http://asmoltov.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/volpiepunch)  
> Have a wonderful day everyone!!


End file.
